School districts and individual schools typically purchase health texts every ten years. Rather than trying to compete directly with these texts, All Stars, Sr., is designed to supplement and augment existing texts. All activities in the teacher manual are fully cross-referenced with the ten most popular health textbooks currently in use. Thus, a teacher using any of the standard texts can immediately interlace All Stars, Sr. with their existing lesson plan. The All Stars, Sr., teacher manual provides teachers with interactive activities designed to make class time more effective in terms of changing student attitudes. The manual includes activities that cover all of the Year 2000 goals which typically serve as the basis for health class textbook design. All Stars, Sr. student wellness journal, formatted as a day planner, helps students transfer knowledge gained in class to daily life situations. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: We anticipate the primary commercial application to be the publishing of the All Stars, Sr., teacher manual and wellness journal by a textbook publisher.